


The Brat and His Alpha

by cielmelodies



Series: ABO!Verse [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Ohno, Alpha!Sho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta!Aiba, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Omega!Jun, Omega!Nino, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: In which Nino realizes he might have to rethink his stance about bonding with alphas. Or, how Ohmiya got together - Nino edition. Set very early in the ABO!verse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LJ, under the same name.  
> I've decided to post the ABO!verse in chronological order, rather than following the posting order from my LJ.

Nino didn’t have a very good track record with alphas. He didn’t hate them per se, but the omega didn’t trust them. Alphas are supposed to support their omegas? Protect them? His alpha father did nothing of that sort when he up and left his mother, his sister and him when he was still young. So much for being a protector, a companion. If alphas had the liberty to just up and leave their family alone when they needed him, then Nino sure as hell wasn’t intent on bonding with any alpha.

He doesn’t need one; he can take care of himself.

That said, when he found out that he was going to be debuting as the single omega in a group with 3 alphas and a beta, he wasn’t looking forward to it. Teenage alphas: hormonal and self-inclined. His only saving grace was that he knew the beta, Aiba (or ‘Aibaka’) very well. He could stick to the beta, at least. He only knew the other two alphas in passing, and the other – Ohno Satoshi – in name.

When they finally got together that day in Hawaii, the omega decided that he could work with these people. The youngest alpha, Jun, was nothing more than an over-eager, innocent pup that was jumpy when people got close to him and honestly, smelled a bit off to the omega. No one else mentioned it, so he chose not to either. (Then again, omegas supposedly had a far more sensitive sense of smell than betas and alphas, so it could have been just him.)

Sakurai Sho was harmless – serious but dorky and under a lot of pressure from his family, but the alpha tried to be respectful and kind to everyone in the group. The alpha’s scent was a gentle one: bergamot, like earl grey, but with a sharp metallic tang to it – to match his temper, Nino supposed.

Aiba was Aiba – he smelled of freshly cut grass and peppermint – like a summery Christmas, something Nino was very familiar with from their Junior days. Very fitting for the cheerful beta whose birthday was on Christmas eve.

And then, there was Ohno Satoshi. Their unwilling alpha who was made their group leader because he lost at janken. Smelled like the ocean, peaceful and steady. The alpha who entirely confused Nino, because this was an alpha that was older than him but easily gave into Nino’s occasional brattiness and let himself be bullied and prodded and pawed by the omega for fun. He showed no annoyance, no anger, no temper no matter what Nino did to him – just calm and steady, like the ocean.

* * *

_Nino fell in love with Oh-chan in 4 main instances._

There was only one occasion when the alpha did lose his temper at the omega, and it wasn’t because of something Nino did to him.  
No, it was when the omega was running a persistent high fever from the lymph infection that made everything hurt but he had to finish the concert tour. Nino was well aware of the attention he was getting from the other group members, and he was growing tired of it because _yes it hurt, no it wasn’t going away,_ and all he wanted to do was fall into his own bed and cry. But he couldn’t, and he couldn’t run away from the concerned looks, and the questioning glances so he started to pretend that everything was okay. After one of the concerts, Ohno snapped and roughly pushed him down to the sofa in the preparation room, then pulling the omega down to rest his burning head on his lap.

“If you feel terrible then just say it, you idiot! What good will it do for you if you hide? All you’re doing is hurting yourself!” Ohno had softened his sharp tone with the soft stroking of Nino’s head, knowing how unwell the omega felt. “You may have to put up an act in front of the fans, but you don’t have to with us. We aren’t stupid. We care.”

The omega kept silent then, tears prickling at his eyes. “…I’m tired.” He choked, burying his head into the alpha’s lap and breathing in the ocean scent. The older man gently rubbed his back soothingly. “Sleep a bit. We’ll wake you up when the bus is here.”

When he woke up next, his head was resting on Jun’s lap instead, and a fever patch stuck on his forehead. They were somehow already on the bus. For a moment, he bemoaned the loss of the calming ocean scent, but then blearily recognized the alpha watching him from the seat in front of him while talking to Sho about filming matters. He hardly registered Jun talking to him as he fell back asleep, the soft but attentive gaze still on him.

The next morning, Aiba offhandedly mentioned that the Oh-chan had been the one to carry him up onto the bus. The same night at their hotel, he found a Dragon Quest Slime plushie on his bed in his shared room with Jun and Sho. It smelt like the ocean.

He fell asleep with his nose tucked into it - the other members made no comment when he was back to his snarky bratty self the next morning, feeling a bit brighter and less shitty.

That was the first instance Nino realized he might have to change his opinions about bonding with an alpha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino realizes he might have to rethink his stance about bonding with alphas. Or, how Ohmiya got together - Nino edition. Set very early in the ABO!verse.

For an omega, Nino really sucked at taking care of himself. Omega tendencies wise, he was completely fine – he enjoyed nesting. He was excellent at it, even – perks of having grown up in an omega-only household. He also had an attitude and he refused to subscribe the notion of omegas having to rely on alphas. He could take care of himself on that end, and he knew it.

But on everything else outside of that? Not really. Anyone who knew him knew that he had a slight tendency to overwork – not to the same extent of Sho or Matsujun, really, but his body was unfortunately far more fragile than theirs, and would give him problems if he pushed himself too much. Outside of work, his inability to take care of himself was even more obvious, especially when it came to him and his games. Nino could honestly sit in the dark and play his 3DS for hours and hours on end without moving or eating or drinking or sleeping. It wasn’t particularly healthy and he knew it. But would he change?

No.

Frankly speaking, he quite liked his current lifestyle; sure, his inner omega might be twitching at the loneliness, but he didn’t need anybody. He was sure. Anyway, what kind of alpha wanted an omega who could barely take care of himself, when they were supposed to take care of others?  
\--

It was one of those rare days where they were given a day off – miraculous, but appreciated nonetheless. Upon waking up near noon, the gamer had immediately decided to stay in and play his new gamecube. Nest, and gamecube – life couldn’t be any better really.

It was only after he finished arranging his nest-esque blanketfort at the couch and set up the controller did the gamer realize his phone was blinking with messages.

_**[Ninooooooo. I’m bored. Can I come over?] Oh-chan 26/2 11:40** _

_**[Ninnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnno. Are you even awake yet?] Oh-chan 26/2 12:06** _

_**[You’re still asleep?!? I’m** _ **_coming_ ** _**over** _ _**:** **3 I have your spare key after all~] Oh-chan 26/2 12:34** _

The omega didn’t know whether to blanch at the prospect at having company around or to be a smidge happy at the prospect of the alpha coming. He quickly quashed the excitement. There was no way he was going to put an effort into being a good host today. No chance whatsoever.

**[How did you get my spare key?] Nino 26/2 12:40**

_**[I am Leader after** _ _**all :** _ _**3] Oh-chan 26/2 12:42** _

**[I’m going to be gaming all day. You’ll be bored here.] Nino 26/2 12:53**

_**[That’s ok. I’m already near your apartment anyway. ^^/] Oh-chan 26/2 12:54** _

**[I’ll ignore you the entire time.] Nino 26/2 12:56**

_**[I brought lunch! :D] Oh-chan 26/2 12:57** _

The omega stared at the phone, and then promptly gave up.

The alpha could let himself in anyway.  
\--

_That stubborn inky blooper and those stupid tentacles..._ and then there was an extremely warm weight next to his side.

“Nino-chan, I’m sleepy.” The alpha murmured, digging his nose into the omega’s arm. Ohno had reached his apartment and made himself comfortable on the couch nearly 3?4? hours ago; the gamer didn’t bother greeting him besides a grunt of welcome, eyes glued to the television.

“Your nest smells good.”

“Not my nest.” Nino grunted automatically in response. No omega would let a non-pack individual into their nest, honestly – even if the person in question was more like an over-affectionate puppy. Ohno hmmmed sleepily. “It still smells nice. Like a campfire. Nice and warm, just like you.”

The omega’s in-game Mario died.

“Oi. Did you just call me nice?” He knew he sounded indignant, but really, him? NICE?

“Mmm. Nino-chan’s nice. You let me spend the afternoon with you.” The pressure on his side increased, and the alpha’s voice was nearly at his ear. The omega forced himself to not blush at the strong scent of the alpha. He had better control, damn it.

“You invited yourself, Oh-chan.” _So close to the Shine Sprite, just a bit more…_

“You kept the Slime I gave you a few months ago.” His character died again. The omega hissed, this time unable to hide his blush and quickly putting his controller down. The alpha was smiling next to him, eyes crinkled but focused on the blue slime that was perched on the other side.

Nino cursed, body inching to hide the plushie. “Well, you gave it to me, why wouldn’t I keep it?”

The alpha continued to smile leisurely at the omega, causing Nino to blush even further. Then out of the sudden, Ohno grabbed Nino from under his arms and tugged him up. “And now you’ve stopped playing so I can finally feed you. You haven’t eaten since I’ve gotten here, which means you haven’t eaten since you’ve woken up right?” His eyes were unusually alert, given their sleepy state less than a few minutes ago, and the omega let himself be led out of his blanket fort onto the dining table, utterly confused at being manhandled.

The confusion lasted for 3 seconds and then “you tricked me!”

The alpha laughed. “You’re cute. Now eat.” A plate of heated-hamburger curry rice was placed in front of the gamer, before the alpha took a seat opposite of the omega.

Nino sulked, but obediently took a bite of the hamburger - _not because the alpha told him too, but because he was hungry, okay?_

“You’re such a kid.” Ohno giggled. “I can’t believe you would have skipped your meals if I didn’t come over.” The omega bristled at the words, hands stilling.

“I can take care of myself, you know.” The words came out snappish. _He can take care of himself. He has been doing that for ages and no one’s going to tell him oth—_

“I know you can, Nino. I didn’t say that.” The kind words halted his train of thought. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have someone take care of you occasionally, right?” The alpha’s eyes were soft, twinkling with an expression Nino couldn’t quite grasp, as if sensing the omega’s displeasure.

Nino felt his ears grow warm at the gaze, heart thumping loudly. Forcing another spoonful of rice into his mouth, he sniffed. “Says the overgrown pup.”

The older man pouted but laughed, the tension disappearing from the atmosphere instantly. “Well,” he teased, “then Nino can take care of me.”

When Nino started playing again, he was certainly not leaning against the alpha’s warmth. And he was certainly not enjoying the steady presence of the dozing man next to him, nor did he drape the blanket over the older man when he looked as though he was cold.

For a second, the omega realized how nice it was to be taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino realizes he might have to rethink his stance about bonding with alphas. Or, how Ohmiya got together - Nino edition. Set very early in the ABO!verse.

“Why didn’t you just call us and stay at home?” Was what greeted Nino when he entered the dance studio one afternoon. The gamer blinked, ears still ringing with their latest demo with lyrics he had yet to memorize. It took him a short pause before realizing Jun was directing the admonishment not to him, but to the haggard looking alpha sitting on the studio floor.

The youngest member of the group was crouched in front of Ohno, a hand feeling the alpha’s forehead. Aiba and Sho were nowhere in sight, likely not arrived yet given how (unusually early) they all were.

The tired looking man sniffed, rubbing his nose tiredly but moving away from Jun’s attention. “’m okay.”

Nino had to choke down a sarcastic retort – anyone with a functioning nose could tell that he was sick. His entire scent was off. “Your scent is off, your colour is off, you’re running a fever.” Jun completed the gamer’s train of thought. “What made you think you were in any condition to be rehearsing today? You’ll likely just keel over halfway with how high that fever is.”

_Brutal, Jun._ The omega bit his lip, before making his presence known by loudly dropping his bag onto the floor. The other two looked up at the noise, Ohno’s pale face lighting up at the sight of him. “Nino-chan. Jun’s bullying me.”

Said man let out a soft squeak of indignance (“excuse me?”), rolling his eyes and looking at the gamer for help. “He’s sick.”

“I’m no—“

“Shut up, you are.” Jun hissed, clearly getting impatient with him.

Nino ignored the bickering, reaching over to feel the alpha’s forehead for himself. Ohno flailed, backing away from the hand while whining at being cornered. He did look awful really, dark circles around his eyes and nose red from all the sniffing and rubbing. Finally managing to plaster a hand around the older man’s cheek, the omega clucked his tongue at the burning heat.

“You’re burning up. Go home.” He concluded, shifting his hand to tilt the older man’s face forward to observe it further. The alpha’s eyes were entirely bloodshot, as though he had missed an entire night of sleep.

“Don’t want to. I’m okay.” He pouted, murmuring. Despite saying this, the omega felt the alpha leaning into his touch, eyes closing. Nino felt a soft pang of affection and concern at the gesture, moving to sit next to the sick man and wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. At a distance, Jun was leaning against the dance studio wall, eyes looking at omega knowingly.

“Take a day off to get some rest. You’re our best dancer anyway; you can miss a practice or two.” Jun commented, hands reaching into his pocket to take out his phone. “I’ll ask our manager to drive you home, okay?” Jun said kindly, starting to scroll through the contacts list.

A soft mumble came out of the alpha’s mouth, undiscernible to even the omega who was next to him.

Nino raised a hand to Jun to signal for him to wait, ears tilting nearer to the alpha. “What did you say, Oh-chan?”

“…no one’s home.”

“Your entire family?” Nino questioned, the alpha nodding timidly and seemingly shrinking slightly in embarrassment – he really didn’t like being alone when he was sick, honestly.

“On vacation.”

Nino traded looks with Jun, brain ticking for a solution. Neither of them wanted to leave the sick alpha alone in that state, knowing how pitiful the alpha was when he was like this. Nino sighed, raising his eyes onto the ceiling, brain whirling with potential solutions for the current predicament. Next to the omega, the feverish man shivered. Only one solution seemed to be the most ideal option.

Standing up, the gamer carefully tugged Ohno up. “Call the manager and tell him to drop us off at my place.” He informed Jun. Next to him, Ohno perked up slightly at the words, face flushing from both his temperature as well as slight embarrassment from not wanting to be alone. Inwardly, the alpha was happy at the care he was getting from omega.  
\--  
When the both of them arrived at Nino’s apartment, the omega quickly pushed the alpha onto the bed, heading into the kitchen to fetch him a glass of water and the thermometer.

“38.6.” Nino tsked, roughly sticking the cooling patch onto the alpha’s forehead. “And you were insisting that were fine to be dancing. Honestly, Oh-chan.” The alpha snuffled and curled towards the omega, hugging the Slime plushie to his chest and burying his face in it. It smelt just like Nino. The gamer felt something warm in his chest at the cute sight, before tugging a light blanket over the alpha.

“I’m going to drop by the supermarket for 30 minutes to get some food for you. Food, and meds. Try to get some sleep, Oh-chan.” He placed the man’s mobile on the bedside cabinet next to his phone. “Text me if you need anything, okay?”

He patted the covered shoulder, feeling the alpha nod and burrowing himself even deeper into the blanket and pillow.

If Nino was those old-fashioned, stereotypical omegas, he would have squeezed the alpha because of how adorable he was. Nino was not, so he restrained himself.  
\--  
The soft pattering of footsteps alerted Nino that a certain alpha was not in bed. Not stopping in his stirring of the porridge in saucepan, the gamer glanced to the side with a flat expression. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?”

The older man’s fever had gone down somewhat in the evening after Nino had force-fed him antipyretics and soup, but from the flushed cheeks, the omega could tell that the fever was back with a vengeance – just in time for the late-night dinner, really.

“…Can’t sleep.” The alpha mumbled, hand rubbing his eyes. The blanket was still wrapped around his shoulders and the _bloody_ blue slime plushie cradled by the other arm.

The gamer tsked, gesturing to the couch. “Couch. Lie down.” The alpha obediently shuffled his way to the couch, plopping himself heavily onto it. “Are you hungry? This would be done in a few minutes, and the meds should have worn off by now.”

“’m okay.” Came the mumble.

“Taking that as yes.” Nino responded, quickly turning off the burner and ladling half into a bowl. He nudged it over to the ball that was the alpha, hand reaching forward to feel for his fever. “Eat. Your fever’s back…You’re going back to sleep right after this, yes? Jun would kill me if you’re not feeling even a bit better tomorrow.”

The alpha looked at him with dazed eyes, a tiny smile on his lips. “I feel better with Nino here with me.”

Nino stiffened, then relaxed. “Your fever must be really high if you’re saying things like that, Oh-chan. Hurry up and finish your dinner.” He cocked his head slightly, suddenly thinking of something. “Wait a moment.”

Ohno obediently continued to finish his dinner, then drank the pills the omega had left on the table. Behind him, Nino was shuffling around, the sounds of something heavy being dropped onto the floor. Ohno vaguely registered the scent of firewood becoming stronger, especially when an oversized comforter was draped on the back of the couch.

After a few minutes, Nino stepped in front of the dazed alpha and pulled him up. “Come here.”

“…ah. You made a nest for me?” The alpha looked happy at the sight of the makeshift fort of linens and duvets. Nino blushed.

“Blanket fort.” “Close enough. It looks so welcoming.” Ohno murmured, quickly burying himself into the pile of pillows and blankets. He can understand why omegas like nesting, honestly. Next to him, Nino made himself comfortable, watching the alpha in mild amusement. “Pup. You’re just like a pup.”

“It’s…comfy. And soft. Like Nino-chan.” The alpha looked up at him in amazement. “Thank you for making it for me. And for taking care of me.”  
The omega rolled his eyes, his cheeks warming. “My mother would make my sister or I something like this when we were sick. She made better ones, really.”

“This is good too. This is the best nest –“ “Blanket fort.” “-I’ve ever been in.”

The gamer gave the alpha a blank look. He must be delirious, really.

“Do you ever want kids, Nino?” The alpha slurred softly. The omega started at the sudden question.

“…I don’t really want kids, Oh-chan. I’d probably ruin them. I can hardly take care of myself, moreover others.” He scoffed, thinking of his half messed up childhood and his unhealthy habits. The alpha frowned.

“Ee?” the alpha shuffled closer to the omega, wrapping his too-warm arms around his waist. “You can take care of others… you can take care of me. Actually, if Nino-chan doesn’t want kids, then can I have you for my own?” Ohno nuzzled his neck, purring softly. “I promise I’ll take care of you.”

The omega laughed, fondness growing for the alpha. He quickly quashed the feeling though – the alpha would likely forget this conversation in the morning, really. “You’re delirious. Go to sleep already.”

“Nights, ‘azu.” The alpha mumbled, quickly falling asleep at the sensation of the omega softly stroking his hair.

Neither of the pair said anything when they woke up entangled together, although Nino had to fight a blush thinking about how nice it was to wake up so close to the alpha.

_(Oh-chan’s fever was_ _gone_ _though.)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nino realizes he might have to rethink his stance about bonding with alphas. Or, how Ohmiya got together - Nino edition. Set very early in the ABO!verse.

The day Nino knew he was utterly and entirely fucked when it came to their group leader was when the alpha went alpha and the omega liked it.

Nino loves Arashi. He started out doubting the band and didn’t think he’d last this long, but he genuinely loves the band and each and every member, despite not showing it. As such, the omega felt fiercely protective of the group.

It was really an awful day. The weather was terrible, making his joints hurt, and he was near enough his heat that he had a horrible migraine to add to it. They were waiting for the filming for Shukudai-kun to start, with Sho deliberately revising for his economics finals, making the alpha irate. On the side, Jun had just came back from an unexpected sick leave for nearly a week, reasons of which he did not share with the group besides a weak smile and being extremely pale. Despite looking under the weather, the youngest alpha had brought 5 lunch-boxes filled with his own cooking as a form of apology for his absence, and because it was old news that Sho tend to forget to eat near his finals.

No one was expecting the blow up to happen.

“Jesus Christ, can’t you just leave me alone? What’s with all the care and attention – can’t you be more alpha for once?” Sho snapped at Jun, who had been pushing for the alpha to eat. Everyone in the green room stilled, eyes whipping to look at the pair, chopsticks put down from mid-eating.

Jun had stiffened, eyes blown wide and paling even further. Realizing what he just said, Sho quickly looked away in half guilt.

“If you want to be a dick, then feel free to do so, but at least remember to eat.” The youngest member flatly commented, only a slight tremble in his voice giving away his emotions. He lowered the lunch box right next to the alpha, then quickly slipped out the room.

Nino was certain he smelt distress pheromones, but the thought quickly escaped him, replaced by anger. He vaguely registered Masaki excusing himself to find Jun, but one second later he was on his feet, and the next his hand was stinging and Sho’s face was whipped to the side and marked red.

“What the hell was that? He snapped, rage burning through the omega. “Jun looks like shit and he was trying to be nice and you decide to be an asshole?”

“Nino.” From the side of the omega, Ohno had gripped the omega’s wrist, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to prevent him from slapping the silent alpha in front of him again. Which was a real shame, actually.

“You don’t have to be all pissy for us to know that you’re stressed out of your wits – we all know you are entirely incapable of taking care of yourself when you’re like this and –“

“ _Kazu_. Enough.” The alpha said softly but firmly. The omega hissed, eyes whipping to rip into the oldest alpha as well, when he realized their leader had his eyes glued to Sho as well, eyes cold and practically pinning the younger alpha into his seat with his glare and the amount of dominance pheromones he was secreting into the air.

Sho had looked away at that point, baring his neck in deference.

On the other hand, the omega felt … different. With any other alpha, Nino would have flinched from the showcase of dominance so near him – annoyed even, maybe. But now with his emotions just boiling under the surface and so near his heat and this was ohchan for goodness sake… the omega found it _hot_.

He couldn’t help himself. He squeaked.

The small sound drew confused gazes at the omega, the oldest alpha quickly looking at him in concern, hand immediately releasing his wrist. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

The omega breathed deeply, then regretted it instantly as he was assaulted by the alpha’s pheromones. Instantly, he felt his head go hazy at how lovely it was, heart thumping heavily in his chest and _he really wanted to lean into that scent and just hide in it until his heat and—_

The gamer caught himself, body freezing. Somewhere in between his stance had started to naturally lean into the alpha, wanting more of that pheromones and _of_ _Ohchan_. He mentally slapped himself, anger rising – he was angry at Sho, and he had better control over himself. Far better control – a dominant alpha has never made him feel this way and they never will; he should not fall prey to that scent, not matter how comforting and hot but _it was Ohchan – he was never going to hurt him._

“Kazu?”

Fuck. Both alphas were looking at him in concern now, although Sho’s eyes were bright with some form of understanding with what was happening. Nino felt his hands grow sweaty – he really needed to get away from him.

“…You’re a fucking idiot, Sho.” He managed to choke out, before skirting out of the room.

\--  
He should really go back soon, the omega thought miserably as he sat on the roof top of the building. Filming was going to start soon and he didn’t really want to delay it either.

But at the same time, there was far too many things he would have to deal with if he went back, including facing their group leader (who had that lovely smell, really).

“The filming is going to start soon.” Speak of the bloody devil. “Matsujun and Masa-chan came back; Sho apologized and ate. Things are a bit calmer there.” Came the quiet voice from behind him. The omega raised his eyes onto the sky, sighing while internally thanking the fact that the breeze was blowing in the wrong direction, thus effectively preventing him from smelling the alpha. "Is everything alright? We were all getting worried when you didn’t come back.”

He wouldn’t know what he’d do if he sniffed the older man’s pheromones once again, especially so close to his heat. Probably jump him, the omega inwardly scoffed.

“Peachy; just brilliant, really.” He snarked, refusing to turn to face Ohno.

“Something’s bothering you.”

A warm hand grabbed his hand that was loosely held at his side. Nino felt himself blush incrementally at the contact, itching to either snatch his hand away or jump at the alpha. Or maybe get him to fuck him through his heat because this is Oh-chan and the idiot isn’t like typical alphas, he knows this already,

“Everything’s fine.” He bit out, nearly jumping when the alpha reached over and draped his arms over the gamer’s shoulder, burying his face into the nape of Nino’s neck. The gamer’s heartbeat accelerate at the warm breath incredibly near his scent and bonding gland. What on earth was this idiot doing? He was certain he would be smelling far sweeter and spicier with his heat coming up, but this was a fairly intimate position.

...Nino couldn’t help but like it.

There was a soft breath of air near his ear, and he could definitely smell the ocean now – fuck, he probably smelt like the alpha by now, given the close proximity. “Why won’t you tell me? You know you can tell me anything, Kazu. I’m worried. ”

Hearing the gentle concern, something snapped in the omega, the wave of emotions suddenly sweeping over him as his eyes started to burn from tears. He will not cry, fuck, he will not. “The whole group’s dynamics are getting shot to pieces; Sho is an idiot who needs to stop being so hard on himself, there’s something wrong with Jun and he won’t tell anyone, and Aiba-chan’s always torn when there’s conflict in the group and Jun and Sho’s always tearing into each other’s necks a-and,” He rambled, voice trembling.

_And I’m so in love with you._

Nino couldn’t help but let out the mewl of distress when the alpha pulled away, but he was quickly appeased as the older man crooned at him and spun him around to hug him tightly against his chest. By now, the omega was certain and embarrassed at the fact that he was definitely crying now, the impending heat just wrecking havoc with his emotions.

“And?” The alpha prompted gently, large hand softly stroking the omega’s hair.

“…A-and I think I r-really like you.”

The alpha hummed. “I like Kazu too.”

Nino flushed hotly, “Not just like-like. Like, really like-like-li—“ He was swiftly silenced by warm lips catching his, the alpha’s comforting hand cupping the side of his face as the omega naturally leaned into his body. When they finally parted, their eyes met, the older man smiling warmly at the momentarily stunned omega.

“I know. I really like Kazu too.”

Hardly able to control himself, the omega reached forward to kiss Ohno again, inner omega overjoyed at the acceptance; his tongue licked at the alpha’s bottom lip, really wanting to just taste the alpha’s oceanic scent. The alpha responded in kind, parting his lips automatically.

“You smell really good.” The older man murmured, the omega registering the slightest tone of arousal.

Flushing slightly, Nino pressed a kiss beneath the alpha’s jaw. “I’m near my heat.”

“Oh.”

There was a slight pause, then, “Help me through it?”

A soft smile, and a gentle squeeze. “Okay.”

[FIN]


End file.
